<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>深空孤独症 by carol_sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026915">深空孤独症</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun'>carol_sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>N52绿灯侠结尾，哈尔带着维果和特雷普追击带着起源墙碎片的黑手时发生的小故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>深空孤独症</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间线在N52绿灯侠最后一个故事，长发手套哈流浪宇宙那一段，准确点说是在哈尔带着维果和特雷普追击带着起源墙碎片的黑手时发生的故事。</p><p>小小的前情提要漫画剧情（熟悉的可以略过）：</p><p>军团被都伦人搞得在全宇宙名声狼藉之后，哈尔决定为军团背上黑锅，他和基洛沃格演了一出戏，“军团领袖哈尔乔丹背叛绿灯军团，重伤基洛沃格，偷走卡隆纳的手套潜逃在外”。没想到哈尔（孤独）的逃亡旅程太成功了，直到几个月之后他才意外听到消息得知绿灯军团在他离开后不久突然销声匿迹再没出现过了。</p><p>此时他正带着他的任务目标——被他从角斗场救出来的凯特里斯行星的皇室成员维果，他想把维果送回他的母星之后再去寻找绿灯军团，然而到目的地时他们发现凯特里斯整个行星都石化成了起源墙的一部分，哈尔不得不去寻找并制止这场灾难的罪魁祸首——被起源墙同化了一只手还满宇宙到处跑甚至想回到地球的黑手。</p><p>————————————</p><p>舰桥的机械门轻声滑开，维果端着刚从复制机里新鲜出炉的家乡热饮走近驾驶座，哈尔双脚搁在控制台上，大半身体窝进高椅里，一手支着头，长发盘桓在椅背和手腕间，闭着眼，这一刻舰桥里安静的像是窗外永恒沉寂的深空。<br/> <br/>翘曲空间的旅行把恒星投射的光线拉扯得光怪陆离，但不知道是哈尔还是他们脾气古怪的AI达琳把所有的舷窗透光性都降至了最低，宇宙本身的灰暗和沉郁就从光线背后显露出来，整个世界都糊作一团暗灰。<br/> <br/>从被自凯特里斯抓走到现在已经太久了，久到维果开始对这永恒又无垠的宇宙产生了一种生理性的厌弃。他再无法回到凯特里斯，他的故乡已不再存在，而他个人对于整个宇宙来说渺小得就像是无处依凭的尘埃，经历着永无止境的流放。<br/> <br/>他将茶杯放在控制台上，刚想坐下，警报声在这片刻间打破了寂静。<br/> <br/>【有无法辨识的飞行器正在接近。】<br/> <br/>哈尔倏忽间睁开眼，眼神亮的像是荒原上的孤狼。凯特里斯的语言中称它为科萨克，是一种无法被驯化的群居动物，是大自然中最团结的猎食者。但民间流传着一句俗语，大意是独行的科萨克远比一整个族群更致命。因为它伤痕累累、无处容身而且命不久矣，直到它再次找到自己的族群前它都会战斗到粉身碎骨为止。<br/> <br/>“把影像投射上来。”哈尔说。<br/> <br/>【BLABLABLA，我猜我的命令接收器可能坏掉了。】他们这艘巡航舰的AI小姐暗示道。<br/> <br/>哈尔小小地叹了口气，维果觉得在对待达琳的问题上，这位曾经最伟大的绿灯侠可能已经付出了全部的耐心。<br/> <br/>“请把影像投射上来，达琳。”他揉了揉眉心，努力保持着声音和平而稳定。<br/> <br/>【一个礼貌的请求和一个礼貌的驾驶员，真是我的荣幸。】<br/> <br/>维果并非那么熟悉AI的情绪表露之类科学问题，只是达琳讽刺的太过频繁，以至于他逐渐能辨认出每一句背后的不满或是得意。<br/> <br/>一辆黄色的样式古怪的飞行器正追着他们飞过来，距离还在逐渐接近。维果猜那大概不是敌人，因为哈尔从刚才起就握紧的拳头放松了，那副不怎么听话的可怕手套上绿光黯淡下来，但他仍然皱着眉，好像一副随时都可能干上一架般神经紧绷的样子。<br/> <br/>也许是因为绿灯军团的消失，也许是因为正向着他母星而去的致命感染源*，也许因为别的什么让他好像离群的科萨克一般，焦躁不安，用剑齿和利爪武装自己的事情。<br/> <br/>但从维果第一次遇见哈尔开始他就是这样的，所以他也说不清真正的哈尔与此又有什么区别，仅仅当他在加尔伦行星赶走了掠夺者被那个女孩拥住的片刻，他才有幸窥见其中一隅。让他想起飞船逐渐靠近凯特里斯进入归家的航道时，他们的恒星从边缘游曳而出驱散暗夜的辉光。<br/> <br/>“Space Cabbie.”哈尔说，“达琳，能接通通讯吗？”<br/> <br/>【仅供一试。】<br/> <br/>“下午好，哈尔·乔丹先生，终于找到你了。”的哥咬着雪茄吊儿郎当的脸出现在了屏幕上，“我这里有一份来自地球的快递。”<br/> <br/>那是一个巴掌大小包的工工整整的小盒子，上面还放着一封信，白色的笺纸上用规整的字体写着两行难以辨认的文字。<br/> <br/>的哥留下东西后就离开了，在那之前哈尔拦住他再三询问了军团的事情——维果很难理解哈尔对此事近乎偏执的在意程度，他说他背叛了军团，成为了宇宙的通缉要犯，不止是他，全宇宙也都这么说，但事实显然不止如此。<br/> <br/>可惜这个跑遍全宇宙的男人也不知道任何线索，绿灯军团就是那么突兀的消失了，一个不剩，除了脱下了自己的戒指离开了灯团的哈尔·乔丹。<br/> <br/>他们曾经很亲近，也许现在依然如此。这才能解释为什么哈尔因此自责、愤怒又满怀失望。<br/> <br/>“当然，我可以帮你去弄点消息，如果你愿意付钱的话。”他扶了扶自己的帽子，妥协说，“这还是我第一次和星际重犯做生意。”<br/> <br/>“谢谢。”哈尔说。<br/> <br/>“不过这也是第一次有绿灯让我给星际重犯送礼物。”他挑起眉，示意了一下那两样东西，“基洛沃格拜托我从地球捎给你的，我保证那是我最后一次看到一个绿灯侠。”<br/> <br/>一个绿灯侠带给他们的通缉犯的礼物，维果望着那个被留下的盒子和信，又看了眼哈尔，那不像是什么危险物品，但也没藏着什么绿灯军团消失之谜的线索——至少哈尔觉得没有，否则他可能已经冲上前拆开包裹了。<br/> <br/>哈尔在这两样东西前面呆立了片刻，手指捋过发间，罕见的像是被什么事困扰了，一两秒后又无意识地微笑起来。<br/> <br/>【有什么事很好笑吗？】达琳问。<br/> <br/>“Nope.”他笑着拿起那封信，展了开来。<br/> <br/>达琳没有再问别的，维果猜她只会比刚才更困惑一些，她没见过哈尔这么笑，就像她没听过哈尔用“Nope”来回答她。<br/> <br/>但维果心里有些答案，可惜他再也不会收到任何来自凯特里斯的礼物了。<br/> <br/>“我能看看吗？”他在哈尔放下信之后问道，那里面应当是些不错的消息或者温柔的问候，因为哈尔还在微笑着。<br/> <br/>哈尔把信递给他，他小心翼翼的接过，佩戴上自己的翻译器，舰桥上的探测器无声的偏转过来，把镜头对准了他——准确来说是他手上的信纸。<br/> <br/>【嘿，哈尔，自从你上次回地球之后，有一段时间没看到你了。我也不知道这是怎么发生的，就一个小时前基洛沃格（我没拼错他的名字吧？）突然出现在我的客厅里，他说他唯一能帮你做的就是让我给你写封信。】<br/> <br/>【我得说我吓了一跳，不是说突然有个绿灯侠或者外星人出现在你屋里的那种吓了一跳，这方面我已经习惯了，但他的语气就好像给我个机会让我最后和你说上一句话似的。我让他再三保证了你现在还好，否则我就要当场联系联盟准备点什么营救行动了（那时我可能态度不太友好，如果有机会的话替我向他道个歉）。】<br/> <br/>维果记得那个叫基洛沃格的绿灯侠，哈尔曾提起过他（准确来说是提起过他们为了卡隆纳的手套打的那一架），但他对写下这封信的人毫无头绪，哈尔没说过他的星球的任何事，这个寄信者也并未就此做上一星半点的自我介绍。<br/> <br/>【至于你为什么离开灯团，这方面留着等你回地球之后再跟我详细说说吧。希望你这里一切都好，中城和平了好一阵子，GCPD的任务可能都比闪电侠多……我知道这么说你一定不信，不过你才是不在地球的那个，所以不管我怎么说你都得听着不是吗？有什么异议建议你回地球之后再告诉我。】<br/> <br/>【正联也一样，虽然发生了几次危机但多多少少还应付得过去。西蒙和杰西卡还是新手，两个人偶尔会犯些错误，不过他们都很努力，老实说，现在正联没有一个能帮他们快速掌握灯戒的人不是他们的问题，而是我们的。】<br/> <br/>【p.s.等你下次回来地球的时候给我也安排个辅导班吧，蝙蝠侠让我负责训练杰西卡，导致我不得不把那些从前你闲聊时谈起的，和那唯一一次我戴上绿灯戒时你告诉我的原理和方法搜肠刮肚的掏出来转述给她，谢天谢地那些事情我还都没有忘记。】<br/> <br/>【基洛沃格说他会找宇宙司机（宇宙出租？）带去这封信，但愿这不会耗时太久，如果你不方便回信的话就不用回了。大概一两个月之后他还会来找我送信，我会提前找好吉姆、奥利和卡罗尔他们，也许克拉克也愿意写点什么，希望到时候能比这封一晚上赶出来语无伦次的东西好一点。】<br/> <br/>【BTW，过段时间是你生日，我估计你可能回不来，所以礼物我也委托基洛沃格带给你了——如果没在星际旅途中损坏的话。顺带一提，我买的时候店家用了黄色的包装纸，但是当我交给基洛沃格时，他坚持要把包装拆掉或者涂成绿的（你们的黄弱点不是早消失了吗？）所以我重新给它换了个你应该会喜欢的包装（上帝啊，那是我好不容易才收集来的，你拆开后能把它完整的带回来吗？）。】<br/> <br/>维果下意识的转过头，哈尔已经小心翼翼的把那个小盒子的包装拆开了，“包装纸”被压平了放在一边，【无畏之城】最大的那行字这么写着，下面是一张俯瞰的夜景，一座被星星点点不计其数的绿光照亮的城市。<br/> <br/>哈尔凝望着它，就好像透过它望见了另一些久未谋面的记忆。</p><p>这之后信纸上空了好几行，在这一页的最后他才又添了一些字。<br/> <br/>【哈尔。当基洛沃格说起让我写封信给你的时候，好像是希望我为你做点什么。但，事实上，是我从中得到了莫大的安慰，能再联系上你真的很好，即使是抬起头想象着你在亿万光年之外的某个星辰之上，那也鼓舞着我，所以别太执着于一个人解决所有的事情，你永远都不会是一个人。】<br/> <br/>维果叠好这封信放进信封里，才发现信封上写着的并非是寄信人或是收信人的名字，取而代之的另一句话【不用蓝灯戒我也能告诉你，一切都会变好的。】<br/> <br/>他怀着莫名的敬意把它交还给了哈尔，后者拿带着手套的那只手戳着控制台上新添的一红一绿两个不到两英寸大的玩偶，人偶在宇宙中最危险的武器摆布下可以活动的头部摇来晃去，连一星半点的绿光都不曾流溢出来。<br/> <br/>【他是谁？哈尔？】达琳终于出了声，怀着和维果相同的好奇。<br/> <br/>“He's……”<br/> <br/>哈尔接过信和那张报纸仔仔细细地叠放在一起，航线尽头的那颗蓝色星球依旧在屏幕上闪耀着。<br/> <br/>“Home.”<br/> <br/>-end-</p><p>——————————<br/> <br/>两个小时激情码字，整整五天痛苦修改。<br/> <br/>为了写这个又回头看了一眼N52最后的手套哈，真的真的好看到我心肌梗死，苏到我痛哭流涕<br/> <br/>*那个【无畏之城】的报纸是塞尼斯托军团战争最后海滨城点灯那一晚的报道。（啊，我爱姐夫）<br/> <br/>我其实也喜欢特雷普，他拿话刺哈尔的时候特别一针见血（比如那句“不是身有所往就是奔走逃亡，你总是停不下你这双腿是不是？”），这次没找到他的出场机会真的是太可惜了。为什么主视角选维果呢（有翻译把他翻成菲戈，但总觉得维果比较适合他），因为总觉得漫画在以他的处境隐喻哈尔，所以很多哈尔永远不会说的话，永远只会为之沉默的痛苦就有机会诉之于口了。<br/> <br/>我也很喜欢的哥，这次让他跑个龙套来送趟快递真是对不起了233333但是我实在想不出还有谁在宇宙中干这行了，忍不住还是使唤了他一下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>